The Protocol Review and Monitoring Committee (PRMC) of the Holden Comprehensive Cancer Center (HCCC) functions to develop and review new cancer protocols and to monitor existing clinical trials. The PRMC performs a rigorous scientific review and monitoring of clinical trial protocols prior to review by the Institutional Review Board (IRB). The PRMC reviews prioritization of clinical studies, increasing accruals to clinical studies, modifications to protocols and closure of studies.